ihatewatchikusaichanderoonforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
-HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-
Si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, ang head admin ng The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement at The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement. In The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement Noong November 9, 2011, nakita ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ang isang post sa FB na kung saan isang video ang naka-post sa isang fanpage. Pinost ito ng isang admin na nagngangalang "Pinkheart" ang nasabing video. Ang video na yun ay ang October 17, 2011 video scandal nina Watchikusai Chanderoon at Luningning. Dahil sa nangyari, gumawa ng isang organisasyon na naglalayon na hulihin si Watchikusai Chanderoon kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigang sina at Amaya. Pinangalanan ang organisasyon nila ng The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement o TAWCM. Madalas na nagpo-post si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- sa fanpage ng naturang organisasyon ng mga posts laban kay Watchikusai Chanderoon. Pati mga parody pics ay pino-post din nya para ipakita ang tunay na kulay ni Watchikusai. Nagdaos din ang TAWCM ng kanilang Christmas party noong December 17, 2011, ilang linggo ang nakakalipas matapos na mamatay (kuno!) si Watchikusai Chanderoon. Pero, muntik nang mang-gatecrash si Watchikusai sa nasabing Christmas party ng TAWCM dahil na rin sa warning post na rin ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-. In The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement February 21, 2012, may natanggap si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ng isang message mula sa isang whistleblower na nagngangalang Romera (na kinalaunan ay naging admin ng The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement bilang si -Admin Romera-). Ayon kay Romera, nakita nya ang kakambal ni Watchikusai Chanderoon na si Irish Chanderoon kasama ang batang si Minori (real name withheld) sa isang bahay sa may eskinita at may ginawan ng hindi maganda si Irish kay Minori noong gabi ng February 13, 2012. Kinabukasan, February 14, 2012, Valentines Day, nakita ni Romera ang nasabing video scandal na pinost mismo ni Irish Chanderoon sa isang website. Mabuti at naidownload nya ang nasabing video at ibinigay ito kay -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- noong February 21, 2012 na in-upload din ito ng huli ng araw ding iyun sa kanyang fanpage na The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement. Noong February 22, 2012, gumawa uli si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ng isang organisasyon na kinalaunang tinawag ito na The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement o TAICM. Tulad din ng TAWCM page, madalas din syang nagpo-post ng mga kung anong bagay laban kay Irish Chanderoon hanggang ngayon. Matapos ang Biritera noong May 18, 2012 ay active pa rin ang TAICM page dahil bumalik si Irish Chanderoon noong June 4, 2012. Dalawang linggo lang ang bakasyon nya kasama ang TAICM admins kung kaya't nadismaya sya dahil bumalik si Irish nang walang pasabi. Pinamunuan din ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ang TAICM version ng Engine Sentai Go-Onger at Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger na "Engine Pirate Warriors" bilang si Go-On Red / GokaiRed. Kasama nya dito sina -Admin Romera- as Go-On Blue / GokaiBlue, Amaya as Go-On Yellow / GokaiYellow, bilang Go-On Green / GokaiPink at bilang Go-On Black / GokaiGreen. At kasama rin sa Engine Pirate Warriors sina Luningning bilang Go-On Silver at ang dati nyang kalaban na si Watchikusai Chanderoon bilang si Go-On Gold / GokaiSilver. Bukod pa dito, kasama din nya ang The 22 Engine Soul Keys upang maging daan para manalo laban kay Irish Chanderoon. After the defeat of Irish Chanderoon and the end of Grand Dark Crisis, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- returned back all of 22 soul keys back to human form. Since Dalton (Mr. D) and Carmela could return back in their human form in their deceased state, it is assumed that it's return was a symbolic measure as opposed of actual return in their human form. Category:TAICM Admins